Hand Over the Candle
by LadyEstel1023
Summary: After all, it's been almost four years. Are the punishments for MacKenzie enough? Can Will finally remove his hand from the candle? Will/Mackenzie.


Rain was pouring outside the window, which was no help at all to Mac, desperately trying to hold in her tears. It's bad enough that Will obviously doesn't forgive her, but to bring Brian back to the office.. it's just cruel and mean. "I don't.. no, I really don't deserve this much torture." thought Mac while sipping the glass of wine she poured for herself an hour ago. What a week! The abandoning of principals, Reese's scolding, Brian, the Blackout... it's really too much. Just a few months ago, she and Will shared a hug outside the office with "Rudy" lining up, and now-

Her empty apartment looks plainly depressing at this point, no company for.. God knows how long. Under the same sky, she wonders what Will is doing at this exact moment. The one person she forbids herself to think about is the same person her thoughts always wander to. And in thinking of Will, she always goes back to the time when she fucked everything up.

~~o0o~~

"Hey", said Will "good you're back. You know, who would've thought a Chinese egg roll would be this hard. You'd think the cook book was of any use." After she removed her coat, he placed a tender kiss on her cheek, something of a habit.

He pulled out a chair for her and placed before her a slightly burned egg roll. Despite the color, Mac was willing to try not just because she doesn't want to hurt her boyfriend's feelings, but Will does have a reputation of the "substance weighs the looks" when it comes to cooking. It was just one of those weekends where Mac was working later than usual, so not knowing when to call for food and wanting Mac to get a hot plate, this was Will's kitchen night.

"My, it's not nearly as bad as it looks." said MacKenzie to her constantly surprising boyfriend when she suddenly felt his hands covering her eyes. "What's the trick this time?"

"Open it." said Will who slipped a little box in front of her. "It's the 4th straight weekend you had to work late, I thought, hell, let's make it something to celebrate."

The lace ribbon fell like silk around her wrist, and she saw the black box. Open, and there it was, a gold locket with diamond surroundings. Inside it was a picture taken of their first anniversary on the beach when Will took her back to Lyme, England. "I didn't know what you want for the other picture, so I left it blank. And um, don't worry. I'll survive if it's not a of me." said Will jokingly.

"I love it, oh, you really shouldn't be so good to me." said Mac, trying not to cry with the guilt that's started to build up inside her. She accepted Brian's calls when she said she'd have to work late. They weren't going to get back together, at least she knew that, so what the hell was she thinking?

"Nonsense, come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

After the dishes and a shower, Mac slipped under the sheets where Will was already waiting for her.

She rolled over and started kissing Will most tenderly. Tongues battling for dominance, Will pulled down her night slip, and he traced his kisses to her round breast, one at a time. "Oh, God" Mac started to moan, as she reached down for Will's boxers. Will sucked on her hard nipples, tracing a circle around each one. As her hand went in and touched him, Will called out her name and with his hands, he removed the last piece of thin panties. Mac spread open her legs longing Will to come in. Feeling himself harder than ever and Mac so wet, Will slipped in. The moans were getting louder by the second, Mac's fingers pressed into Will's back as he thrusted harder each time. "Yes! There it is" cried Mac nearly getting there, the two of them were definitely not worrying if any of the neighbors heard them. Finding the rhythm that's Mac's favorite, they almost came at the same time.

With Will's arms around her, Mac lied peacefully on the bed as Will fell asleep. She couldn't, though. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of what she'd been doing this back few weeks. She loved Will, undoubtedly. Why did she have to find out with Brian... She put her hand around her neck as if she was suffocating from her guilt, she had to tell him even if the worst comes. She just couldn't bear him being the perfect boyfriend to someone who didn't deserve it.

The next morning- that was it. She _had_ to make the confession.

She _had_ to.

~~o0o~~

Everything ended after that morning.

"ugh, I do deserve this." Mac gulped down the rest of the wine. Still can't believe that such intensity was the last time she and Will ever had sex. No, more accurately, that's was the last time she ever truly experienced making love. And she just threw it all away.

A knock on the door pulled her back to reality. Who the hell would call on me at this hour? God, I hope it's not..

"Will!" said Mac in her high pitch voice, unable to hide the shock. Water was dripping from the side of Will's hair, the poor man must've walked through the rain to get to her apartment. "Um, I'm not really dressed. I.. look.. what.. why.. um.. are you here?"

"I didn't hire Brian. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course, of course." She hurried him inside the door. "I missed the first part."

"I didn't hire Brian."

"Oh, Well, thank you. That's..."

Mac didn't have the time to finish her sentence when her words were blocked by the hot kiss from Will. She simply didn't think at this moment, How long has it been? How long has it been since she's really been kissed? She didn't care if he'd regret it.. That moment was enough. Will finally broke the long kiss to catch his breath.

"I'm not putting my hand over the handle anymore."

"Billy?"

"Where's the bedroom?"

...

This is my first ever fan-fic, so please review!【 and go a little easy on me if you didn't like it. ^ ^


End file.
